Rocky Horrors
by DarkAnsalong
Summary: In honor of Halloween, a few darker, creepier oneshots. Won't be finished.
1. Riff Raff

**A/N My original idea was to write some fluffy oneshot about the Transylvanians learning about Halloween, but it turned into this. xP Halloween is supposed to be scary, so… yeah…**

**And this is my first time writing something like this, so PLEASE don't flame! And (as usual) I have no editor, so sorry in advance for any fails xP**

**_Story 1: Riff Raff_**

The second Riff Raff shot the lazar at Columbia, he knew he would regret it. His sister had been very close with the groupie, and… Magenta did not forgive others easily, not even her own brother. So when Columbia fell to the ground, gone forever, he felt an immediate pang of fear. Fear that his sister would hate him now. Fear that this was going to come back and bite him.

Ever since then, Riff Raff had been acting different. He could tell that Magenta was not speaking to him as much as she used to, and he found himself actually _missing_ the sound of tap shoes clicking around the castle. Even the moon drenched shores of his beloved planet did not make him feel better. Guilt was growing within him with each passing second.

It was strange, really. He did not care about killing Frank. Frank had been awful. Frank had been… unredeemable. And Rocky… well, Rocky had only been seven hours old anyway. He had not lived long enough to care about death.

But Columbia was different. She had always had a certain (as Frank had often put it) naive charm. She had been slightly innocent, even after everything Frank had done. And she had been so close with Magenta. They had been like sisters. Even when they fought (which was rather often). And this above all was what made Riff Raff regret killing the groupie. She simply had not deserved it.

A few weeks after returning home, strange things began happening. When Riff Raff walked around the castle, he could _almost_ hear someone behind him, following him. He could see a shadow of a figure out of the corner of his eyes. He could almost even _smell_ the perfume of a woman. However, every time he turned around, whoever he thought was behind him would be gone. He would shrug this off… he was just imagining things. That was it.

This continued a bit. He would constantly feel like someone was there, behind him, watching him… always watching him. And then, one morning, when the air was cold in a way that it seemed to nip at the end of your nose and ears, then laugh when you had to run inside shivering, Riff Raff was _certain_ he could hear laughing. High-pitched, eerily familiar laughing. However, when he had whipped around, the room behind him was empty. Shaken and fearful, the alien had walked to the living room to find his sister, reading a magazine about the current fashion trends of Earth.

"'Genta?" Riff Raff asked quietly. Magenta turned and smiled when she saw her brother. She nodded as if she were saying "yes?". Riff walked over to the couch and sat down beside his sister. He continued. "Strange things have been happening, 'Genta." He shivered as he spoke. Magenta raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked.

Riff Raff looked around nervously, as if he were worried someone would overhear him. Just this small action indicated to Magenta that something was definitely wrong. Riff Raff swallowed and spoke in a rather hushed voice, "I feel like someone is… following me. I'll be walking around and I'll hear footsteps, or laughing, or I'll see a shadow move behind me. It's not right."

Magenta blinked. She did not seem like she knew how to react to this statement. However, after a moment of silence, she spoke. "You're imaging things, brother. No one is in this castle besides you and I." She forced a reassuring smile. However, Riff Raff shook his head.

"No, Magenta, I'm certain of it. There's-"

Magenta rolled her eyes and stood up. Interrupting her brother, she said, "Look, I won't be in the castle tonight. I'm staying over at a friend's house. I better go get ready." With these words, she gave her brother one last inquiring smile, and stepped out of the living room, leaving Riff Raff alone. Riff Raff sighed. In Transylvania, it was common for girls of all ages to spend the night at each other's houses, gossiping and sharing secrets, and acting overall immature. It bothered him a bit that Magenta would be taking part of such an juvenile custom.

Sighing again, the alien stood up. It was already rather late, so he figured he would get to bed now. After all, the sooner he went to sleep, the sooner it would be morning. With these thoughts, he walked out of the room. Just as he was approaching the staircase, all of the lights went out. Riff Raff looked around, trying to find the source of the sudden darkness, but to no avail – possibly because he could hardly see an inch in front of his nose.

Squinting a bit until his eyes became accustomed to the dark, Riff Raff continued to the stairs and began walking to his bedroom. As he walked, he could hear a soft tapping behind him. "Magenta?" he called softly, his voice a hoarse whisper.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap…_

Riff Raff turned around, but it was still too dark to see anything. Instead, all that was before him was an abyss of shadows. This made him rather fearful, and he quickly turned back around and continued walking. However, he was silently praying that Magenta had been right about them being the only people in the castle.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap…_

The sound was so familiar it made Riff's skin crawl. Nevertheless, he could not place it. Normally, he would just assume they were footsteps, accept for the fact that Magenta was the only other person in the castle, and they were much too… soft. He picked up his pace, and walked towards his room a bit faster.

Not only did the tapping get faster as well, as if an unknown figure were following him, but he could hear the slightest sound of panting… as if someone were running behind him. Yes, there was definitely someone breathing behind him. He did not want to turn around, for he was afraid of what he thought he would see. However, he took a deep breath and whipped around, expecting the worst.

Nothing.

Just… shadows. Normal, everyday shadows. For some reason, this scared him even more. He wondered if he was going insane. What if there truly was no panting and tapping, and he was just hearing things? Was paranoia finally getting the best of him? These thoughts gave Riff Raff yet another reason to want to be in his bed, where he was certain he would be safe.

Riff practically sprinted to his bedroom. The tapping was still there, softly, but it was drowned out by his own footsteps, which made him feel a bit better. Finally, he made it to his bed, where he immediately lay down and closed his eyes. For the first time since he was very young, he found himself slightly afraid of the dark. What if there was someone out there, watching him?

_Drip, drip, drip…_

Some wet substance dripped onto his hand. He absentmindedly wondered if there was a leak in the roof, and he wondered if he would have time to fix it in the morning. He was too exhausted to remember that it had not rained for weeks.

_Drip, drip, drip…_

Riff Raff refused to open his eyes. He was too tired, and scared. Nothing, in the whole world, would ever convince him that he was alone. There was definitely someone in the room with him. He just did not want to think about it. If he did not think about it, it would go away… right?

_Drip, drip, drip…_

_Drip, drip, drip…_

_Drip, drip, drip…_

Finally, Riff Raff could take it no longer. He turned and, eyes still closed, he felt around until he found the lamp beside his bed. He turned it on. Still not opening his eyes, he took the blanket over him and, hidden now in the covers, he finally opened his eyes and looked at his hand. What he saw shocked and confused him.

There was a strange black substance on his hand. It almost had a reddish tint, as if it were blood, and was almost too watery, as if it were water. And neither of these liquids were _black_. This was too confusing and almost even… scary. Yes, he was genuinely scared. However, curiosity got the best of him, and he could not help but take his head out of the covers and try to find the source of this strange liquid.

He found it immediately.

Before him was a figure which was almost completely consumed by shadows. Her hair was tangled and unkempt, and a very familiar shade of reddish pink. He skin was very, very pale, and her clothes – which were also eerily familiar – were torn and frail. Her eyes were easily the most disturbing part. They were completely black, accept for small white pupils in the center, and dripping from them was a black liquid… the same black liquid which now covered his hand. Although he was too terrified to form a coherent thought, a single word was repeating over and over in his mind.

_Columbia._

The figure walked close to him, looming over him. More of the strange black liquid dripped onto his hand. She smiled softly when she saw the look of pure and utter terror on Riff Raff's face. Slowly – agonizingly slowly – she lifted her hand. After a slight pause, she waved at him, smiling in a way that was almost even… happy. As if she were glad to see him.

When she spoke, her voice was very rough and hoarse, as if she had not spoken in weeks. "It's been quite awhile since we've seen each other, Riff Raff. I've… missed you." She licked her lips. "You will regret the day you tried to kill me, Riff Raff."

_End_


	2. Magenta

_**Story 2: Magenta**_

Magenta always felt rather unloved at the Frankenstein Place. She worked all day and all night, making sure everyone had enough food and all the rooms were clean and all the dishes were washed. She made sure to be the best domestic she possibly could, and she did her job with pride. However, Frank did not appreciate the work she did. It was especially clear on the weekends, when the spoiled prince felt as if he could lay around all day and watch her work.

"Master, do you think you could lift a finger every once in awhile?" snapped the domestic as she dusted a mantelpiece. Frank, who was currently lying on the couch with Columbia, who was half asleep, made a sound between a groan and a laugh.

"Magenta, domestics work. Princes don't." he told her simply. He then turned and gave Columbia a kiss, which made the groupie giggle furiously. Magenta rolled her emerald green eyes. She went back to dusting. After a bit more silence, Riff Raff walked in. He could immediately tell by the expressions on everyone's face that there had been some sort of argument.

Deciding not to get involved, the alien simply stated, "It's raining."

Magenta immediately turned and looked at her brother curiously. "Raining?" she repeated. She began walking out of the room. "If that's so, I'm going to go check on the dogs." Everyone understood. Magenta loved the guard dogs of the castle like they were family. The animals were probably the only things on Earth that the domestic could stand. And the idea of them being discomforted by the rain was not a pleasant one.

Frank rolled his eyes. Unlike Magenta, he found the dogs to be nothing but a necessity, and quite frankly did not care much about them at all. "Magenta, you're not done with your job here." He stated. Magenta growled and ignored him. She quickly walked out of the room and left the castle. Sure enough, it was raining rather hard. Shivering a bit, the domestic made her way around the castle until she found the doghouse. Most of the dogs were huddled inside, with the exception of a few which were roaming around, their paws stained with mud.

Magenta walked over to them. "C'mon, guys, let's get in the doghouse." she told them. One of the younger dogs noticed her and yipped with excitement. It bounded over to her and – much to Magenta's dismay – jumped at her. The domestic was knocked backwards into the mud.

Growling and muttering a few Transylvanian curses under her breath, Magenta stood up. Her dress was now covered in a thick layer of mud, and her hair was ruined. She tried to wipe some of the awful stuff off, but found that her hands were just as muddy as the rest of her body, making matters only worse. She turned to the dog. "Bad girl." she snapped.

The dog had a very funny reaction to this. She twisted her head and stared up at her owner with a puzzled, even inquiring look. Something about the creature's expression disturbed Magenta a bit, and she quickly turned around. If the dogs wanted to be out in the rain, so be it.

"You don't feel appreciated there, do you?" asked a very soft voice. Magenta almost shrieked with surprise. She had thought she was the only person out here. She quickly turned around and found that – as she had thought – the only other creatures outside beside herself were the dogs.

"Columbia?" called Magenta. The voice had definitely been female, so of course Magenta assumed it was the groupie. When she got no response, the domestic – not wanting to stand in the rain any longer – shrugged. She turned around once more and began walking away. She had had a long day. She was probably just very tired.

"Don't turn your back on me, Magenta." called the same voice. Magenta turned around once more and saw the dog – the same one which had been staring at her in that funny way earlier – staring at her with the same odd expression. The domestic felt herself shiver a bit.

"Did you… say something…?" asked Magenta, feeling rather stupid for even asking. She had owned these dogs for years. She knew each and every one by name. And she knew, for a fact, that they did not talk.

…Right?

The dog blinked her milky brown eyes at Magenta. A small smile curled onto her lips. "Frank doesn't respect you at all like he should. And Columbia just treats you like a servant. Not even Riff Raff appreciates all the hard work you do." The dog pawed the ground as if waiting for a response.

Magenta felt like screaming. She felt like running away. Or fainting. Or doing… anything. However, she felt numb. She felt like she could not move. This was all too shocking for her. Dogs can't talk! The dog pawed the ground again. Magenta swallowed and spoke, her voice very soft. "What… how?" she finally managed to say. The dog threw its head back and _laughed_.

"Magenta, they don't deserve you. You work for them all day and all night. You do things for them that they don't even notice. Have any of them ever even thanked you?" Magenta shook her head very slowly. The dog grinned. "But we appreciate you. Since the day we came here, we've appreciated everything you've done for us. You're the only one who has cared."

Magenta blinked. "What are you talking about?"

The dog seemed to ignore this question, for she continued as if Magenta had not said anything. "I can help you. I can make sure you're appreciated." There was silence. Time seemed to stand still. Finally, the domestic nodded slowly. She found herself wanting, desperately wanting, to know what this dog had in mind. The animal smiled in a very sly manner. "If you really want to, just shake my paw." She held her right paw high in the air.

Magenta began to move forward when the dog shook her head. "But remember, once you've decided, you can never change your mind. Ever."

The domestic hesitated for a moment. What did this dog have up her sleeves? What if she tricked her and did something awful? Suddenly, she thought of Frank. He was probably still lying on the couch, wondering why she was not there following each and every command. This thought filled her to the brim with resentment. Her eyes narrowed and she grabbed the canine's paw. The dog's eyes gleamed dangerously. "Congratulations. I think you've made an excellent choice."

Suddenly, the dog disappeared. Before Magenta could wonder what had happened, the world began spinning. She could not stand upright anymore, for she was too dizzy. She fell over, getting more coated with mud than before. Furthermore, she found herself very, very tired. She could hardly keep her eyes open any longer. The world continued spinning. She could feel rain still pouring onto her back. Thunder boomed above her. She could just barely hear a few dogs bark. Even though she knew that they were really right in front of her, they sounded very far away.

Magenta looked down at her hands. The last thing she saw before passing out were two furry brown paws.

_End_


End file.
